Dont be wack Brooklyn's back!
by Gemini Kelly
Summary: I finally UPDATED! Romance Action Fighting Humor Newsies Its all here in this story! You’ll love it especially if you’re a Jack, Spot, Racetrack Mush or Snipeshooter fan! Sequal to Crooks Revenge
1. Twins

Hey this is the sequel!!!! I can tell you're excited!!! Its not in Gem's POV anymore I decided to try some third person perspective. Thanks for all those who review!!! You make me Happy!!!! Oh and by the way if you haven't read any of Misprint or Shade's stuff you should, her stories are amazing!!! My recommendation would be the "The blood shot streets of Brooklyn" or "Total Eclipse of the Heart 

**Summary:** Twins Pixi and Tink sneak out of the orphanage they get mad at each other so they split up, one goes to Manhattan and the other goes to Brooklyn. 

Twins 

          "Tink!" a skinny girl with two dark brown braids whispered across the room to her sister. "Tink!" Throwing off the covers she silently crept out of bed still calling over to her sister. She pulled off the white cotton uniform that all the orphans were dress in reviling her beige shirt and brown raggedy skirt. "Tink!" her whisper was getting louder. 

            "What?" Tink looked at her twin sister seeing her angry expression and sighed in exaggeration. "I'm up ok? Jist calm down don't have a freakin fit!"

            "You would say that! Were breakin' outta da orphanage and you act like we'se late fer breakfast! Stupid!" Pixi threw some of her spare clothes in the sheet she was sleeping on and tied the ends making an easy to carry pack. Tink crouched down on the ground and reached under her bed and pulled out her already packed bundle.

            "Alrigh' lets go." The twins cautiously made their way down the corridor making sure to keep extra quite in the hall where the caretakers slept. 

They safely got down stairs and both sighed with relief. Finally they reached the last barrier, the only thing standing in between them and Freedom, two big double doors with a large dead bolt. Tink pulled a key out from her bundle, a key that had taken her a month to acquire, and unlocked the door then stuffed the key where it had been. The doors creaked as they opened. Pixi went first taking a deep breath and feeling pure joy. 

            "Finally fresh..ahh" She nosily triped down the stoop onto the sidewalk.

            "What the heck is your problem!" Tink ran out after her but stopped in her tracks when she heard the door slam. They both looked up at the tall building in front of them and saw the lights in the orphanage flicker on. "Look what you did ya Idiot!" Tink pulled Pixi off the ground and both girls ran as fast as they could toward central park!

            "You could have gotten us caught!" Tink yelled when they felt they were out of harms way.

            "You're the one who slammed the door genius, if anyone would have gotten us caught it woulda been you'se!" Pixi screamed back.

            "Yea well I'se sick of you'se getting' me in trouble. Your so stupid I cant take you anymore! I'm going to Brooklyn and Don't try to follow me!" Tink declared and stormed off in a flurry of emotion. Pixi watched angrily as her sister walked off.

            "Well go then! Who needs you anyways!" She yelled back but Tink was out of earshot. "I'se going to Manhattan!" Pixi walked through Central Park her teeth clenched tight in anger! _How could she me own freakin sista just leave me in da middle of the night in Central Park! Dis is crap!_

            She walked around avoiding as many eyes as she could. The air was crisp not too hot and not too cold just about right for this time of year, and despite her current situation she was rather happy! She was out of the orphanage no more grimmey food or cleaning no more closet! The closet, where the naughty kids were sent or just when you got on Mrs. Rivera's bad side.

 It had always been her and Tink but she was kind of glad for the break, after all Tink was getting on her nerves always bossing her around, yea she was the younger one only by eleven minuets but they were the same age and Pixi could take care of herself or so she thought. 

Pixi looked at the buildings near by and saw a couple of boys walk into one that had a sign that said 'News boys lodging house'. She shrugged and followed them. 

Inside it was dark and smoky an old man was sleeping behind a desk and a bunch of muffled voices could be herd coming from upstairs.

"Excuse me?" she asked shyly. The old man peaked at the girl from under his hat.

"Yes may I help you?" he sat up and pushed his bowler hat back.

"You got any beds left?" 

"Yes as a matter of fact I do." He opened the book that was lying on the desk causing a small dust cloud to rise. "Sign here and the first nights free, but after that its two cents a night." He smiled at the new recruit. "The names Michael Kloppmen."

"Gia Trionfo, but you can call me Pixi." Their introduction was cut short; the boy just walking in pulled both their attentions away.

"Snipeshooter, just in time, this is Pixi, why don't you show her around and introduce her to the guys." Snipeshotter eyed the new girl with much approval. 

"Sure thing Kloppmen," he turned his attention to the tan brunette girl, who's big brown eyes seemed to pull him in " this way Pixi… So how'd you end up in dis place…" Snipeshotter and Pixi walked up stairs leaving Kloppmen to sleep in peace once again.

Tink eyed the long bridge with delight. _Dis is it my first step into freedom and the long life pursuit of happiness!_ She smiled and started to cross the bridge. 

About half way across she saw a shady figar leaning over the edge smoking a cigarette. Hoping he wouldn't notice her she walked as quickly and quietly as possible, but slowed down when she noticed an apple sitting beside him. She couldn't remember the last time she had eaten an apple. She looked back up at the guy, he was young although probably older than herself, he didn't look to fast, a smoker ya know. She could probably out run him, even if he decided to chase her, I mean common who really wants to chase a street rat down the Brooklyn bridge over an apple? 

Tink walked slowly around the guy trying to get in reach of the apple. Just as she was about to snatch it up the boy's hand shot out and caught her wrist gripping it tightly.

"I wouldn't do that I if I was yous." He warned and looked over at her with a smirk. "But I gots ta give ya some credit, trying to steel from Spot Conlon, yous got balls goil." 

"Who da hell is Spot Conlon and why do I not want to steal from him?" she asked giving him as much attitude as she could muster being as frightened as she was.

"I'se Spot Conlon the leader of Brooklyn and yous don't want to mess wit me goily!" his eyes flashed threateningly his stature suddenly rising, Tink looked up at the boy who now seemed to be so big and intimidating as he stared down at her.

"I was just checking…" she looked away from him hoping he would release her so she could run. 

"So…you want dis apple he tossed it up and down in his other hand.

"No I was just gonna steel it fer fun." She said her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"You got a little more attitude den I like but I'se gonna make a deal with you anyways." He placed the apple back down on the ledge and pulled out some dice.

"Whats dat for?" Tink asked suspiciously.

"I'se gonna make a bet with you, if it rolls odds you get the apple fair and square, if it lands on evens den you get the apple but you'se gotta come back ta Brooklyn and work off what ya owe me." He gave her his trademark smirk. This girl obviously needed help but wasn't going to ask for it!

"Fine!." She snatched the dice from his hand and rolled it. The die bounced off the ground and rolled finally landing on six. It was his trick dice, which he used in games over in midtown. He smiled at the dice then picked it up and put it back in his pocket next to his slingshot.

"Well looks like ya coming wit me kid." 

"I aint no kid, I'se fourteen years old fer yer information." She snapped.

"Yea whatever… well kid whats ya name?" he tossed her the apple, which she caught, then started off down the Brooklyn bridge.

"Tink." She stated flatly taking a large bite of the apple following the notorious leader to Brooklyn.

******)!Next chapter has little Romance and the Manhattan Newsies!(******

**!!!!!!!!You should click that button that says "Click here to submit review"!!!!!!!!!**


	2. A secret meeting!

Chapter 2 Oh and by the way if you haven't read any of Misprint or Shade's stuff you should, her stories are amazing!!! My recommendation would be the "The blood shot streets of Brooklyn" or "Total Eclipse of the Heart" 

Summary: Pixi gets to know the group. Gem and Jack talk about Sarah. Short chapter but hopefully a good one!!!!

            Pixi walked into the bunkroom behind Snipeshooter, she could see groups of scattered boys smoking, palying poker, talking in clusters. She also saw two girls, one girl had curly red hair and was sitting in the mist of the boys smiling charmingly at each one, and the other was talking in a corner with a boy who was leaning on a crutch. 

            "Heya Snipeshooter who's dat ya got dere?" the curly haired girl riped her attention away from the boys and looked a Pixi. "I'se Gemini, nice ta meet ya…" 

            "Pixi." She said filling in the blank. Gemini spit in her hand and held it out to Pixi. She figared it must be some kind of street thing so Pixi spit in her hand and shook Gem's. After that the introductions went like crazy!

            "This is Bummlets." Snipeshooter stared out pointing to a black haired boy who was playing marbles. On top of Snipeshooter screaming out introductions there were about a million other conversations going at the time.

            "Naw Gem ya hold it like dis."

            "Dats Skittery wit da pink shirt."

            "You'se filthy cheater! I odda soak ya!"

            "Nice ta meet ya Sweetface." He replied looking at the girl with a smile.

            "and then I said…"

            "Racetrack, on a count  because hes always at da races." Snipeshotter stated smiling at Pixi.

            "I aint no cheater! You'se just a loser!"

            "Jack Kelly also the leader… you could also call him cowboy." Jack tipped his hat then went back to the game.

            "Well aren't you just a perfect getelmen" 

            "dats when she kissed me."

            "Well boys I'se tierd I'm going to sleep." Gemini announced. "Snipeshooter I'll take Pixi and shows her where we sleep and wash and stuff." Snipeshooter looked disappointed but gave in.

            "Yea Pix Gem here will show ya da rest."

            "Hey Hawk ya coming?" Gemini motioned for Pixi to follow her.

            "Yea I'se I'll be dere in a minuet." Hawk said still talking to Cruthcy. 

Gem and Pixie walked across the hall and into another smaller room with less bunks. 

            "This is where the girls sleep, well right now its just me and Hawk. My bunk is here and hers is by da window. The rest are open as of now so choose da one ya like." Pixie smiled and threw her stuff on the bunk in-between Gems and Hawks. Gem smiled, "you'se will do just find here."

later that night…

            Gemini made sure all the lights were off and there was a steady sound of snores coming from the boys room before sneaking off to the roof. She saw him right away standing with staring out at the city smoking a cigarette. He brushed a hand through his hair and took another long drag on his cigarette blowing out the smoke slowly.

            "Whatcha thinkin' about Cowboy?" He turned around and grinned cockily. 

            "Wouldn't you like ta know." He retorted. She slinked slowly towards him moving her hips from side to side hoping to attract his attention. Which she noticed by his eyes running up and down her body it did. Walking up to him she moved her hands up his chest and clasped them behind his head. He brought his hands to her hips and kissed her longingly on the mouth. Their kiss deepened and lasted for a while. They finally drew apart but stayed close to one another.

            "What are you thinkin' about now?" She asked mischievously.

            "Dats not appropriate ta tell ta little innocent goils like ya self." Jack wiped a curl away from her face and kissed her again. 

            "I aint no innocent little girl." Gem stated firmly when they separated. 

            "I guess I knew dat." He finally let her go and turned back around picking up the cigarette he had placed on the ledge, which was almost burnt out. "What was up wit you tonight…all over Mush?" he asked skeptically. 

            "Me and Mush are friends maybe a little more…he's a sweet kid!"

            "Wait hold up! I thought we'se was a ya know… couple…" he tossed the cigarette on the ground and crushed it with his boot.

            "Not really… You'se gots Sarah I don't even know what I am to you…"

            "You don't know what you are to me? I love ya Gem! I've told ya more stuff den I eva told anyone me whole life!"

            "Well way ta show it! Half da time you don't even talk ta me in public…the only time we'se ever look likes we'se is togetha' is here! Now Ya want me ta be faithful ta ya…when _you _can go wit Sarah and who knows what odda goils! Oh Hell no Jack as long as yous is wit Sarah don't you even tell me who I can and can not see on top of you!" Jack was taken aback she was right of course but she was a girl she was supposed to be with one guy? "Well I'm tired! I'se going ta bed!" Her emerald eyes flashed him an angry glare.

            "Gem don't go!" He grabbed her arm spinning her around. She wouldn't look at him. He gently lifted her chin with his fingers. "Your right you can go wit whoever you want, as long as its me…" she smiled her green eyes sparkling. _She really is beautiful _he thought as he kissed her gently then more passionately. 

To be continued!!!!!!!!!

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. Kissed

*****If you haven't read any of Misprint or Shades stuff you should!!!! They are amazing writers I would recommend "The bloodshot streets of Brooklyn." Or "Total Eclipse of the heart." And if you in the mood for some realism "Dirty Irish Mick"******* !!!!!Thanks to my reviewers!!!!!! 

            **Tink:** Thanks for making me happy with your review I hope you like this chapter as well.

            **Snickers:** Thanks for the review I'm glad you like everyone so much!

            **Mondie**: Hey thanks for the review! Isn't Misprint and Shade geniuses I love their stories!!! Anyways thanks for the review it made me smile! Hey and after this chapter there will be more Mush action so you should Keep reading!

            **Pixie:** Hey girl!! I'm happy your reading my story and yes Hawk is with Spot, Spot doesn't get with Pixie lol!! Silly girl!

            **Brittany:** Aww I'm glad to hear from you girl!!! Dice should be showing up soon!! I can tell your excited I think she'll show up in the next chapter with Racetrack… lol well keep reading and you my friend need to update you story as well!!!!!!

            **Misprint**: Jack is just a little to cocky for his own good, but Gem can handle him and Spot is a very nice guy who doesn't know what girl he wants lol!!! I congratulate you on your attire while reading my story it makes me happy!!!!! I think you'll like this chapter!!!!!!!! 

Kissed 

            Hawk made sure Gemini was on the roof before climbing out the widow and heading to Brooklyn. She approached the docks where she knew he would be sleeping. On nice nights such as this one Spot wouldn't sleep inside. She saw him sleeping leaned up against a crate with his gray hat tilted over his face. His hand griping his oh-so-precious slingshot and the other was resting across his stomach. A surge of joy shot threw her. Not many people could sneak up on the famous Spot Conlon with him still sleeping. 

            "Getting' ya beauty sleep Conlon?" she asked smiling, in an instant he was standing up facing her with a real good shooter hanging in the sling ready to fire in her face.

            "Hawk, if dis happens again I cant guarantee this rock wont be in your face!" he let the slingshot drop and placed it in his back pocket.

            "Well yer highness… I'se sorry ta distoib ya, but I gots some interesting news you might wanna hear." She paused for affect.

            "Well spit it out woman I aint got all night…." He urged her to continue.

            "We'se got a new one taday kinda shy…goes by da name of Pixie."

             "We got anuder one too her names Tink a real spitfire dis one… but it aint dat important I mean it aint worth me number one spy walking all the way to Brooklyn in the middle of the night waking me up jist ta tell me! Comon Hawk you'se aint getting' sloppy on me are ya? I mean deres gotten be something more interesting going on in dis stinkin city den dat?"  he steped a little closer to her. She stepped back and turned around

            "Well dere is dis thing its prolly nothin' just… well I saw Sly, 'e was just walking outside a near da Bronx where I was sellin' Do you think he's looking fer Ace?" She didn't want him to see dat she was nervous. Sly was the reason she meet Spot, Spot before he was leader back when she was real young and Ace had been Brooklyn's notorious king… but that's a long story…

            "Now dats news. Ace is safe for now." He leaned on the crate in obvious thought. There was a long silence, then "I don't want you following him Hawk!" he finally declared.

            "Why not?" She asked in disbelief.

            "Cause it aint safe dats why." He was angry now. She was too of course, Spot not thinking she could handle it!

            "Spot I'se da best spy you got I think I can handle me self just fine! He wont even see me…"

            "I said no!" his eyes flashed gray "And don't you ever question a order of mine!" they were really close just inches apart! He put his hand on the back of her head gently pulled her in for a confident and passionate kiss. He grinned when they drew apart.

            "You worry about yerself and getting' me information if anything goes wrong… let me handle Sly." He gave her his heart-warming trademark half grin and walked away never looking back. Hawk touched her fingertips to her lips still feeling him on her. She sighed in happiness and practically floated all they way back to Manhattan.

Gemini woke but didn't open her eyes; instead she snuggled closer to Jack feeling his warm body next to her. She smiled when he responded by wrapping his arms around her waist. Last night they had stayed up late talking, afterwards Gem didn't want to go back and sleep alone, so generously out of the kindness of his heart of course, he offered to let her sleep in his bed with him.

            "I'se betta get back ta da goils room before everyone wakes up." She whispered in his ear. He smiled mischievously as his grip around her tightened. "Jack I really havfta get back." He finally opened an eye. 

            "Yea yea yea, but don't I'se get a good morning kiss?" with no further invitation needed she leaned down and kissed his awaiting lips.  

            "Dats what I thought." 

            "Your so full a yerself!" she rolled her eyes at him.

            "You love me…" he stated looking at her through his one opened eye grinning broadly. Gem raised an eyebrow skeptically. 

            "Oh do I?" he kissed her again. She grinned happily afterwards. "Well maybe I do."

He smirked then closed his eyes letting go of his grip on her. Gem pulled back the covers and crept quietly back into her own cold lonely bed, but she didn't fall back asleep the picture of Klopmen stomping up stairs and yelling about papers not selling themselves came to mind. She groaned involuntarily just thinking about it….any minuet now… _but its so early…_

"Time to get up SELL DA PAPERS!!!!" Kloppmens voice rang through the air. _Oh the pain the horror I cant get up!!!_

            "GEM! Get up!" Hawk commanded shoving her violently off the bed. The three girls finally gave in and made their way to the washroom. Gemini got to the sink first splashing cold water on her face hoping it would help her wake up the night had been long but great she couldn't help but think of Jack… he was perfect, then she thought of Sarah and decided that today she would sell with Mush today.

 Hawk went to the mirror and looked at herself critically noticing every flaw. Sighing with helplessness she picked up a brush and began picking out the tangles in her hair her thoughts wandering the first thing that came to mind, Spot, and the fact that she would have go to the Upper East Side and tell Jay what was going on… her thoughts continued in this direction and she planned out her day. Once Gemini was done washing her face they traded places. Pixie who was thinking about where her sister was and if she was ok, was still in the shower.

After the girls were ready the walked down to the Distribution office together. Gem got her papes first only getting fifty cause the headlines were bad and she was no good at selling papers anyway. Hawk got a hundred her usual and, Pixie started off with forty, borrowing half the money from Gem and the other half form Hawk. The boys finally showed up about ten minuets later.

"Hey this is good… Two bodies found in Bronx corpses unidentified." Gem noted the good headline that was on page three. 

"Yea prolly da only decent headline der is." Mush exclaimed searching threw his own paper stealing a glance and Gem every now and then. David and Less walked and bought their papers then went to talk to Jack, Kid Blink and Bummlets. Gem started in Jack direction for a while, he finally noticed and sent her one of his boyish smiles that made her heart melt.

Snipeshooter looked around for Pixie hoping to sell with her today. He finally spotted her over by Gem Hawk Mush and Racetrack. "Heya Pixie, want ta sell wit me taday?" he asked walking up to her and standing in front of where she was sitting. A large smile crossed Pixies face and her eyes lit up.

"Sure I would love ta." She almost jumped with excitement. He actually wanted ta sell with her! The two of the walked off and away from the office happily talking to one another.

"Awww now aint dat da cutest thing you eveah saw." Gem cooed then laughed. "So a Racetrack." She snatched his cigar from his mouth and put it in hers. "You going to da race's taday?" 

"Yea a gotta a hot tip on a hoss says she can lose." He smirked and took the cigar back.

"How about you Hawk where you sellin'?" 

"Over in da Bronx I'se gonna go see Queens and da gang." Hawk shifted her papers under her other arm then bid them farewell and walked off as well. Racetrack got up also and left.

"Well Mush… do you wanna sell wit me today?" She asked hopfully. He held back a smile that was threatenting to take over. 

"I guess I might be able to…" She smiled and kissed his cheek. He immediately flushed red. 

"Aww your so cute, well lets get going den!" She grabbed his hand and led him out of the office toward Midtown talking and flirting with him. Jack stared after them feeling a little jealous, to his surprise it actually bothered him alot. 

"Hey Jack ya coming or what?" David yelled from the gates.

"Yea yea keep ya shirt on Mouth." He tossed his cigarette to the ground then proceed to call out made up headlines.

To be continued…..

Next chapter: Tink learns how to sell from Jay and gets involved in a fight… Bronx girls come to Manhattan and eat lunch at Tibbys- romance will arise… Plus Racetrack meet a girl at the races. KEEP READING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**P.S. You can now proceed to click the button that says "Click Here to Submit Review"**


	4. I'se find dat quite funny

*****If you haven't read any of Misprint or Shades stuff you should!!!! They are amazing writers I would recommend "The bloodshot streets of Brooklyn." Or "Total Eclipse of the heart." And if you in the mood for some realism "Dirty Irish Mick"******* 

******** ALSO Gwen's story called Da bravest girl in New York is a great one!!!!!!!!!!!************

!!!!!Thanks to my reviewers!!!!!! 

            **Tink:** Thanks for making me happy with your review I hope you like this chapter as well. I had to change your fight scence instead you get time with Jay J

            **Snickers:** Thanks for the review I'm glad you like everyone so much!!!!!

            **Mondie**: Hey thanks for the review! There is some Mush action and don't worry Mush does get a girl and yes you were right he doesn't get Gem cause Gem and Jack are going to hook up!!! But Mush will have a nice girl who loves him a lot!!!!!! UPDATE  THE UNTOUCHABLES!!!!!!!!! That's one of my fav's!!!!!!!

            **Pixie:** Hey girl!! I'm happy your reading my story !!!!! You and snipeshotter get to sell together I can tell you excited lol!!!!!!! J

            **Brittany:** Aww I'm glad to hear from you girl!!! Dice shows up in this chapter and Race gets to take her back to the LH!! … lol well keep reading and you my friend need to update you story as well!!!!!!

            **Misprint**: Thank you for reviewing my story! I love getting reviews from you, cause you make me happy Yea jack is just amazing and I think hes great!!! And yes I do love him lol!!!!!!! Anyways you should update all of your stories, so I can keep reviewing them lol!!!!!! J

**            Blush: **Hey just ta let ya know you do come in next chapter and I am excited that you reviewed for me and very happy that you actually read it… I never thought you would it really means a lot to me… so thanks and if you read this chapter I hope you like it!!!!!!!!

**            Morning Dew: ** Hey thanks for the review!! Yea I love writing romance its so fun!!!!!!!!! Update you story!!!!!

**Jsgirl2005: **thanks for the review and the e mail!!! And yes I will be adding Belle just as soon as I can althought I think shes going to be a Brooklyn newsie if that's ok with you??!!! Again thanks for the review!!!!

**Queens: ** I like your flow and you newsies story you should post it lol thanks for reviewing!!!!!!!!!!

**CHAPTER 4**

            **Brooklyn**

Tink slowly got out of bed and dressed for the day. Spot had introduced her to Lucky, the only girl newsie in Brooklyn beside herself, and Jay, a really good looking guy newsie, those were the only two who had been awake at the time they got there. Now could meet the rest! _Finally out on my own meeting new people having a real adventure! _Her thoughts turned to her sister…_ahh I bet shes doing fine prolly found some work in a factory or something what I am I worried about? _Convincing herself everything was fine she walked out onto the docks smiling.

"Hey Jay," she smiled sweetly at the tall blond boy.       

"Hello Tink," he turned the page to his paper searching for good headlines. "Ya ready for yer foist day of selin'" 

"Yea! I cant wait!" she stood near him leaning over so she could read his paper. _Mayor meets with Chief of Police at City Hall. _"People actually read dis stuff?" she asked incredulously

"Nope, they would read something like Chief of Police gone made and kidnaps Mayer near city hall"

"So you just make stuff up?" he nodded. "Dat can't be too hard." She smiled and looked around the docks. "Hey Lucky overa hear." She waved to the dark harried girl.

"Good morning Tink, Jay, hows da headlines?" 

"Not impossible but difficult." He flipped the page again. Scanning it quickly. Tink stood quietly while everyone around her sifted thought that mornings papers. 

Spot approached the docks with a good amount of papes tucked under his right arm. His trademark cane swinging by his side and a cocky grin plastered on his face, he spit shook with a few of the newsies and then came up to Tink Jay and Lucky. Tink turned around when he touched her shoulder.

"Did ya sleep good?" He asked and handed her about fifty papes. 

"Yea you'se gots a nice place here Spot." 

"Yea I think so too, well ya ready ta sell, dis news is gonna be old before we'se even get ta sell it."

"Dis news was already old when dey put it in da papes." Jay sighed and stood up. "Well its gonna be a long day, I'se betta get goin' see ya all later." they waved goodbye and watched as he walked away from the docks.

"We'se better be goin' too." Spot walked off with Tink close behind. Lucky had found Jax a dark harried boy to sell with. Eventually all the newsies were off to sell.

**Sheepshed Races**

            Racetrack stood in line at the races scanning the crowds. He approached the window eyeing the old man at the counter.

            "Hows da weather today?" He asked inspecting the board for a good horse to place a bet on.

            "Looks like sunshine till about four o'clock." Rainman said looking up at the sky. 

            "Well then hows about I place two bucks on da fourth." He slapped the money down, the old man gave him his ticket then he walked off into the crowds. Race yelled headlines over the mass of people slowly trying to make his way over to the bleacher so he could watch the race, but stopped when he saw a girl walking casually along her strawberry blond hair cut to her shoulder and her vibrant blue eyes. Race couldn't take his eyes off her. She saw him too and made eye contact as she walked up to him.

            "Racetrack right?" she stated eyeing him up and down. 

            "Yea how did you'se know my name?" He was astonished that she had come up to him let alone knew his name. "Do I know you." He took his cigar out of his mouth and looked at her more closely.

            "Me names Dice I gots someone who wants ta talk to ya, follow me." She walked off knowing he would follow.

            "Where are we going, I'se got things ta do ya know?" Race spat.

            "Ta see someone, like I said." She glanced over her shoulder at the Italian boy, who to her surprise was really adorable; she had expected some ugly guy with teeth missing. She lead him under the bleachers to where Ace was.

            "Heya Racetrack long time no see." He older boy spit in his hand and held it out for Race to shake.

            "Nice ta see ya Ace how are things?" he spit in his hand and shook Aces.

            "Ya know sometimes good sometimes bad." Ace turned to look at the girl. "So Dice what did ya bring me today?" Dice pulled a few dolors and change out of her pocket, then reached into her other pocket and pulled out a gold pocket watch.

            "Hey Dats Mine!" Race yelled snatching it back.

            "Geez don't get all grabby on me now! I woulda given it back." She rolled her eyes at him.

            "Well Race Dice is kinda da reason I wanted ta see ya." He paused and looked at both. 

            "She needs a place ta stay da Races aint no place for a girl." Ace said receiving a punch in the arm from Dice.

            "I told ya I don't need a babysitter Ace."

            "I aint havin' no sister of mine caught up in my mess, yer going wit Race!" 

            "Wait hold on a second shes yer sista? I didn't know ya had a sister." Race smirked.

            "Yea I do, listin' deres something I havfta take care of an I don't want Dice involved. Do you think she could go wit you to da lodging house and sell wit you'se fer a few days?"

            "Sure Ace," he smiled at the girl "Looks like you'se is gonna follow me now." 

            "Get oveah yerself!" Dice pushed past him and waited by the side of the bleachers. Racetrack smiled to himself as he looked at her with her arms crossed against her chest and a scowl on her face.

**Manhattan**

"Mayer and Chief of Police involved in scandals!" Gemini yelled to the paserbyers of bottle alley. She had only sold about twenty out of her fifty papers. She looked over at Mush who had only about ten from what she could tell of his papers left. "Uh I give UP!" She threw her papers on the ground in frustration. Mush gave her a concerned look.

"Hey Gem whats wrong?" 

"Do you not see how many papes I have left! I give up I'se never gonna make enough money to do anything but sleep! I'll be stealing the rest of me life and I'll end up old and alone on some street corner! If I don't starve to death first!" she yelled in frustration. Mush smiled and put his arms around her. 

"Don't worry Gem. I'll sell the rest of my papes and then I'll help you sell yours." He tried to comfort her.

"Its not just that its everything! Mush yer me best friend and I like ya a lot, and you know I like Jack but hes with Sarah and its more than I can take I swear if I see him kiss her one more time I'm gonna vomit all over her! That's all I can think about. Am I really that not likeable, sophisticated, and pretty as her, I mean he says he loves me, but then why is he not with me?"

"He's blind Gem, he just doesn't see what I see in you…" she looked up at him, and smiled.

"Really?" he hugged her tighter, she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Yea." _Jack don't deserve her! _"Lets go ta Tibbys and get some lunch den we'll sell the rest of your papes.

"Alright." She smiled warmly at him. "Hey Mush." He looked down at her.

"Yea?"

"Thanks." She kissed him lightly on the lips. He blushed deeply. She grinned, picked up her papers and took his hand as they walked to Tibbys.

**Brooklyn…**

Tink got done selling her papers in record time. Not as quickly as Spot of course but quick. Tink noticed Jay approaching.

"Hey Jay!" Jay ran his fingers though his blond hair and shifted his papes to his other arm. 

"Heya Tink! How'd yer first day go?" 

"What ya doing over here Jay?" Spot cut her off before she could even get a word in.

"Spot I gotta talk to ya, alone." They both looked over at Tink.

"Yea ok I'se get da pictcha I'm gone," she walked off toward a fruit vender and got an apple. She planned on giving it to Spot as half of her payment. The two boys conversed in low voices. When they were finally done they came over to her.

"Hey Tink you'se is gonna go with Jay I have some business to attend to."  Spot walked off in the opposite direction.

"Hey Spot wait!" Tink yelled, Spot turned back around to face her, but saw an apple flying in his direction.

"Dats for yesterday." He smirked and nodded his head. 

**Bronx**

Hawk had just finished visiting Queens and the gang and was heading back to Tibbys. About half way there she noticed a boy with light greasy hair following her. She was looking back to much to notice what was in front of her. She bumped into someone looking straight into his chest then looked up at his face.

"Heya hawk long time no see. Wheres ya little pal Ace?" Sly sneered. The boy that had been following her came up close behind her sandwiching her between the two.

"Now Sly why would I tell you. I seriously think you'se has gotten dumber over da years if dats possible." He glared at her and forced her back into an alley. "Now come on we aint losing our sense of humor now are we?"

"No!" he punched her in her stomach, "I find that quite funny." He laughed along with his companion. Hawk rammed her fist into his smiling face. He stood up with real anger in his eyes now. He swung at her and missed. She came up on the other side of him and caught his side. The other boy came in and hit her in the eye knocking her back. The two boys slowly crept forward each wanting to get a hit in. 

"A party! Why wasn't I invited?" Spot stood at the end of the alley leaning on hand on his cane. They both dove for him but Spot backed up then started hitting Sly with his cane. Sly came up and swung at Spot knocking the cane from his hand. Spot eyes turned dangerous gray. He hit sly over and over again in the face dogging a few hits. Hawk was now on her feet giving the other guy a taste of his own medicine. 

The boy that Hawk was fighting finally gave up and ran out of the alley. She looked over at Spot who was kicking Sly, who was on the ground clearly defeated. The look of rage on his face and the anger in his eyes made her shutter. He just kept kicking him harder and harder, no mercy.  Finally he walked toward her.

"You ok?" He titled her chin up to look at her eye.

"yea I'm alright." He embraced her tightly resting his chin on her head and stroked her hair lightly. 

"Lets go." Spot let go of her and picked up his cane from the ground and placed it back in its rightful place. She walked up behind him. He placed an arm around her shoulders and they walked back to Brooklyn together.

**Sorry I couldn't write any more…. But next chapter is Tibbys and I changed my mind when I wrote this I had originally thought of Tink being in the fight but she has nothing to do with Sly so I put Hawk in instead and I think it turned out better.**

**You can now Click the "Click here to submit review" button!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Tell me if its boring or I need more action and if you have any plot ideas I'm open cause I am just writing this when it comes to me no plan or nothing! Or if you just want more of something tell me and I will be happy to try!**


	5. Sweet kisses my worst chapter yet!

*****If you haven't read any of Misprint or Shades stuff you should!!!! They are amazing writers I would recommend "The bloodshot streets of Brooklyn." Or "Total Eclipse of the heart." And if you in the mood for some realism "Dirty Irish Mick"******* 

******** ALSO Gwen's story called Da bravest girl in New York is a great one!!!!!!!!!!!************

*****************GO READ "YOU OUGHTTA KNOW"**************

*IT'S A SONG FIC ABOUT JACK AND GEM AND IT GOES WITH MY STORY AND I'M OBSESSED WITH IT AND BASICALLY MISPRINT IS THE FREAKIN MAN "SOME BODY BETTER HAND HER THE NOBLE PRIZE CAUSE SHE MUST BE A FREAKIN GENIUS!!!!* !!!!!Thanks to my reviewers!!!!!! 

            **Tink:** Thanks for making me happy with your review I hope you like this chapter as well. You and jay action in chapter six!!!! glad you like everyone so much!!!!!

            **Mondie**: Hey thanks for the review! You're an amazing reviewer and I'm really glad that Misprint like made up friends or else I would have never of met you!!! I'm really glad that you like my story but I love your story and you have to UPDATE  THE UNTOUCHABLES!!!!!!!!! That's one of my fav's!!!!!!!

            **Pixie:** Hey girl!! I'm happy your reading my story !!!!! Definitely more snipeshooter action well only a little but we have to gradually work up to it lol!!!!!!

            **Brittany: **This chapter has more Dice but not Dice and Race but hey its all good I'll get there eventually… lol well anyways  you need to update your story and please don't give up on it I love it sooo much you're an amazing writer and I love reading your story so update!!!!!!

            **Misprint**: Thank you for reviewing my story!!!! Your just so amazing and thanks for writing that song fic about Gem and Jack it really inspired me to write more!!!!! I was really excited!!! Even thought his chapter definitely doesn't add up to anything you write but hey I try!!!!! 

**            Blush: **Aww finally got to chapter five so good times lol!!! Thanks for reviewing!!!

**            Jsgirl2005: **No problem I love new characters all though she might now show up till later but I will definitely have her in it!!!!

            **Moon* Star:** Thanks so much for the review and saying that I have talent!!! You don't know how much that boosted my self-esteem lol… and Mush will get a girl well just have to wait and see who it is…lol Thanks again You're the greatest!!**            Morning Dew: ** Hey thanks for the review!! Yea I love writing romance its so fun!!!!!!!!! Update your story!!!!!

**Queens: ** I like your flow and you newsies story you should post it lol thanks for reviewing!!!!!!!!!!

**Thunderstorm:** Definitely working on the Spot and Hawk romance but Brooklyn will be in chapter six so I guess you'll just have to keep reading lol!!!!!!!!!

**Jenny: **Well looks like I'm updating RIGHT NOW!!!!! Yeah!!! **does a little dance** Thanks for the review!!!!!!!

**Just another side note this story is not edited so if you don't like spelling error and grammar mistakes I don't recommend reading it, but I do try my best!!**

CHAPTER 5 Tibbys 

            Pixie looked at the small corner building, she could see Gem and some other girls through the window laughing and talking to one another. The girls looked completely happy and satisfied as if they were queens of New York. Gem sat twirling her curls on her finger, her baby like checks puffing up while she smiled. She was always so happy and cheerful, pixie thought. 

            "Well here we are da world renowned Tibbys." 

 Snipeshotter lead her over to the door where she saw the word Tibbys written in red letters. The two walked in and greeted Gemini, who was sitting happily on Mush's lap. Racetrack was smoking a cigar and talking to a girl that she wasn't familiar with, Blink was sitting at another table talking to Skittery and Boots, and some of the other guys.

            "Hey Gem Mush, what are you up ta" Pixie asked taking a seat next to the happy pair.

            "Nothing too much, why don't yous join us fer lunch." Gem twirled a curl around her finger as she talked. It was a habit of hers.

            "Sure," Sinpeshooter said before Pixie could decline. He took a seat next to his selling partner. 

            "Well Pixie let me introduce ya ta dese bums, the Bronx news goils. We got Blush," Pixie smiled at the blond girl who smiled back showing her slightly crooked teeth. "Queens," the black haired girl nodded. "Spunk," Spunk gave a look of annoyance as Gem said her name, "Skip and Storm, dere sisters," They both smiled and waved. "And last but not least Dice, but she aint one of da Bronx, shes gonna be stayin' wid us a while." The freckled blond girl spit in her hand and held it out. Pixie spit in her hand and shook Dice's.

            "We'se come around often enough I'm sure you's will be seein' us again in da near future." The ethnic looking Queens stated.

            "Yea we all knows why Blush comes around…" Spunk added sarcastically. Blush glared at the burnet with a look that said 'keep yer mouth shut or I'se gonna kill you' and turned a bright red color. 

            "Yea well I wouldn't be talking Spunk, every time shes here you'se is right here wit her." Skip said smugly. The other girls laughed when Spunk got up and went over to a different table. 

Jack was sitting in a booth as far away from Gem as he could be with his girlfriend Sarah, occasionally glancing over at Gem to see what she was up to.

            "Jack are you listing to me?" Sarah yelled at him.

            "Oh yea wah' were you sayin'?" he turned his attention back to Sarah, who now was glaring at him.

            "What is wrong with you today? You seem so out of it!" He again had looked away. Sarah was to fed up with him, he had been so distracted lately.

            "Jack! Jack! Fine you know what I'm leaving!" She picked up her purse and dragged herself out the door. Jack looked back at Sara who was almost out the door.

            "Sarah wait…" he stood up and watched as the door slammed shut. _Ahhh girls are so frustrating!!!!!! _He looked back over at Gemini who was laughing with Mush, and talking to the Bronx girls. Blood rushed thought his veins, he looked back at the door and followed Sara.

            "Sara wait up!" He grabbed her arm and spun her around. "Sara listen I'se real sorry I'se just been distracted lately… let me make it up ta ya." She looked away from him. "Please…" he begged. Finally she looked into his pleading eyes, but before she could say any ting she bend down and gave her a sweet kiss. 

            "Fine but it better be good." She stated smiling after they broke apart. 

            Jack finished walking Sara home, he had promised to take her to a moving picture on Friday to make it up to her. Jack thought of how wonderful she was, in fact she had been the reason he stayed in New York. The main reason he had not gone to Santa Fe.

 Then Gemini entered his mind. Her curly red locks and stunning green eyes, her huge smile and wonderful lips, and the tiny scar through her eyebrow, and above all the way he could talk to her for hours at a time. Then even after he thought he knew her in and out she still ceased to amaze him with her ability to be spontaneous, to make his blood boil to the point where he was about to break, and know just the right buttons to push to make him aggravated. She was an amazing girl although her skills at selling papes needed help. He smiled to himself just thinking about the ridiculous headlines she called.

He walked down the street toward Tibbys thinking of both girls turning his thoughts from one girl to the other and then back again. 

"Ahh why is he such a ass hole!" Gemini practically screamed. Mush cringed at the unlady like choice of words.

"C'mon Gem just forget about him. He aint right for you ya know." The two were standing outside of Tibbys. Gem had been watching the whole ordeal with Sara. Jack had been watching the card game and been distracted while Sara wanted his attention. Then she stormed out and he followed like he was her little puppy dog.

 He would never follow her if she ever stormed out of a room, he would just probably sit there and find some other form of entertainment. _He's sooo Frustrating!!!! _ She felt like ripping her hair out and no guy should ever have this much effect on her emotions like this, which is why she hated him even more now, but then again she couldn't resist him, one boyish smile and a couple of sweet kisses she would forget why she was ever mad at him in the first place and play right into his hands…. _Asshole! _

Ha she couldn't even make up her mind wither to be mad at him or just forget about it and enjoy him, I mean its not like they are going out or anything, he had his girlfriend and she was just his…_just his what, I'm just his skank! His play toy when Sara rejects him! _ Her bitter thoughts got the best of her. 

She looked over and Mush and walking around the corner just over Mush's shoulder was Jack. Her heart skipped a beat then flutter faster. Mush turned around and flowed her gaze and saw Jack.

"Heya Jack." Mush greeted half-heartedly. They all turned to see Racetrack and Dice waltzing through the door.

"I'se going back to da tracks…" Race said to Dice then noticed the four standing around them "oh Mush, good just da person I'se wanted to see." Racetrack took out a cigar and lit it. "Dice here needs a selling partner fer da rest of da day, would ya mind takin' her?" Race asked hopefully.

"I'se don't need a sellin' partner I knows dese streets like da back of me own hand." Dice stated proudly, as Race rolled his eyes.

            "Well Gem and me was about ta head back to the lodging house to pick something of hers up and then finsish up sellin', Dice could tag along I guess." 

"Acually I'se was headin dat way too." Jack chimed into the conversation.

"Good den well Gem you can go wit Jack and Mush can take Dice, and dat way you'se all gots a partner and deres not third wheels" he paused and looked at the four of them. "I'se out." He walked in between them then dashed off around the corner.

"Well Gem lets get going." Jack smiled charmingly and put his arm around her, she melted in next to him totally content. Mush scowled at their backs then looked at Dice who had her hand in his pocket. She blushed and took her hand away giving him the five cents she was about to take.

Gem smiled to herself, then remembered that she was still mad at him, so she pulled herself out from under his arm and walked a head of him so she wouldn't have to look at him.

"Gemini wait up!" Jack called from behind. "Why yous walkin' so fast?" 

"I like da exercise." She walked faster, down into the alley that was a short cut to da lodging house.

"Would you just hold up and tell me whats really goin on." She didn't stop or spare a glance at him.

"Ah so yous in one of dose moods again." He rolled his eyes. Gen shot around and glared at him, only to see him standing there with his lopsided grin and his arms crossed over his chest.

"Oh so what now dats Sara's gone you wanna talk?" She shot. His grin faded.

"Why do you always havfta bring dis up?"

"Bring what up da fact dat every time yous and Sara aint taggedah, which aint very much, yous all da sudden come ta me and want ta talk, like I aint got betta tings ta do?" 

"You know dat aint true…" Jack stared but she cut him off.

 "So Sarahs yer goilfriend and I'm just yer what?"  She stepped closer to him.

"Gem listin' why are we talking 'bout dis, I'se told ya a million times how I felt about you...." He stepped in putting his hands on her shoulders and then sliding them down her arms finally resting above her elbows. His eyes wandered from hers down her face to her lips, looking at them like he could already taste their sweetness. Suddenly but slowly he crushed his lips on to hers and pulled her closer by her arms. She kissed him back with the same force and totally forgot about Sarah and very thing else in this world, the only thing on her mind was Jack Kelly.

*Click that review button Please, Please !!!!!!! It would make me very happy and inspire me to update faster!!!! Just do it you know you want to!! The buttons calling!!! "Click here, Click here"* 

 Sorry I'm a little obsessed with reviews!!! They make me happy!!!!!


	6. Risk Elliot

*****If you haven't read any of Misprint or Shades stuff you should!!!! They are amazing writers I would recommend "The bloodshot streets of Brooklyn." Or "Total Eclipse of the heart." And if you in the mood for some realism "Dirty Irish Mick"******* 

************ ALSO Gwen's story called Da bravest girl in New York is a great one!!!!!!!!!!!************

*****************GO READ "YOU OUGHTTA KNOW"**************

*IT'S A SONG FIC ABOUT JACK AND GEM AND IT GOES WITH MY STORY AND I'M OBSESSED WITH IT AND BASICALLY MISPRINT IS THE FREAKIN MAN "SOME BODY BETTER HAND HER THE NOBLE PRIZE CAUSE SHE MUST BE A FREAKIN GENIUS!!!!* 

****Mondie's The Untouchables**!!!**

***this story is not edited so this is your warning read at  your own risk…***

!!!!! Thank s to my reviewers!!!!!! 

This is a really short chapter and normally I would thank everyone individually but today I'm feeling lazy so Thank you to Misprint Hawk Tink Jenny (I'll try to put you in just give me some details about yourself) Shade Moon*star (this chapter's your before school one so enjoy lol) Morning Dew Radier and Mondie!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

                Chapter six

Spot kept a firm grasp around Hawks waist on the way back to Brooklyn. He should have known she'd go looking for Sly to see what he was up to. He should have seen it coming, he should have never let her out of his site, he should have been there before it happened and stopped it from happening. He looked down at the dark haired girl who eyes seemed in a far off place. 

He felt like killing Sly, and he probably would have if he hadn't looked up at Hawk and seen the fear in her eyes. Hawk rarely ever showed her emotions; she was a lot like him in a lot of ways, never showed emotion, and practically knew everything that was going on in the city that surrounded them. They had been friends since… well he couldn't exactly say but the word forever came to mind.  

What really confused him was Sly. Sly had always been a problem off and on but never went looking for full fledged fight with Brooklyn, and messing with Hawk, Spots number one spy, meant he was begging to be beaten to a bloody pulp. 

"Spot yous bleedin'" He looked down at Hawk and saw her big brown eyes staring at him in concern.

"What?" he hadn't heard her through his disturbing thoughts.

"Yous gotta cut on yer forehead yer bleedin'" she motioned to his head. He put his fingers up to his forehead then looked down and saw blood, hadn't even felt it. The two walked into the empty warehouse. "I'll get something to clean ya up with." She walked out of the room and came back with a rag.

"Hawk don't worry 'bout it, it don't even hurt." 

            "Stop playin tough Conlon! Even if it don't hurt yous gotta clean it." She shoved him down so he was sitting on the bed. Secretly her heart was fluttering fast and her mind was racing with thoughts of Spot. She carefully cleaned his small cut, which was just a basic excuse to touch him. 

            "Listin Spot…uh thanks fer showin up and all…" she attempted to be humble and thank him.

            "Am I hearin' right… is Naomi Bolivar thanking" he looked around the empty room "…me?" Spot said pretending to be astounded. Hawk punched him playfully in the arm.

            "Don't flatta yerself Conlon, I just didn't want ta havfta get carried away and beat da crap outta all dose thugs me self… and if I eveah hear dat name cross yer filthy lips again I might just hafta kill ya." She scolded him. 

            "What was dat!? Is you givin' me orders?" he shot up and grabbed her arms. A flash of surprise crossed her face but quickly recovered when she saw the famous leader's trademark smirk.

            "Yea, I'se da leader of Brooklyn now… what you gonna do 'bout it?" she retorted.

            "Well in a situation like dis a mans gotta take back and claim his territory…" Spot pulled her into a sizzling kiss that could have beaten even the highest record temperatures that summer. They pulled apart Spot smirking and Hawk looking slightly flushed.

            "So what are you doin' tonight." His lopsided grin made her stomach churn with butterflys.

            "Wouldn't you like ta know." 

            "You wanna skip sellin' papes fer toaday and stay ovah?" She pushed him on the bed and kissed him with all the passion that she could muster. He responded immediately by kissing her with just as much enthusiasm as she kissed him. His hands pulled her closer but she pushed him away and sat up on his chest.

            "Well yer highness on a normal occasion an offer from da king 'a Brooklyn aint one I would turn down, but I promised Gem and da goils we'd have a goils night out." The look on his face was one she would never forget she smiled to herself, getting the upper hand over the leader of Brooklyn even for a second made her extremely happy.

            "Oh c'mon cant ya jist blow um off… fer me." He gave her his best puppy dog face.

            "No, I have to get back they'll be lookin' fer me." He gave her one last kiss and a warning.

            "Stay out of the Bronx! I don't want ta hafta save yer sorry butt again."

            "Don't worry 'bout me Conlon." She pulled his hat over his eyes then made a mad dash toward Manhattan.

Mid Town

            Sly got up slowly and dragged hisself back to midtown. He should have known Spot would show up, after all he was messing with Hawk but he did want to piss Spot off he set out and considered his task accomplished. Sly walked into "The Claw" the local hot spot for the average drunk middle-aged man. The bar was almost deserted just a few regulars getting drunk early on, prolly unemployed, Sly thought. He walked into the back where he saw, her, Risk Elliot. The girls ebony hair flowed down her back in a few bumps and waves, swishing as she stacked crates of empty bottles her full figure moving gracefully pausing to wipe her forehead with her sleeve that was once a white shirt, now a light tint of brown. She stacked another one causing dust to add to the heavy collection that had already formed on her dark blue slacks. 

Sly swayed toward her and wrapped his arms around her. Risk immediately spun around, pulled out her dagger and shoved him off faster than you could say supercalifragilaisticexpaladosious (sp?) Her dark blue eyes glaring at Sly with a unwavering fearlessness.

"Sly I oughtta castrate you for dat." She hissed, shoving the dagger dangerously close to his uh…yea… He raised his hands in defeat and backed up.

"Just wanted ta tell ya so far so good, Conlon knows I'se I want trouble." She smirked and put her dagger away.

"Good, real good."

REVIEW DARN YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PRESS DA BUTTON I KNOW YOU WANT TO!!!!!!!!


	7. Cigerettes and Boys

*****If you haven't read any of Misprint or Shades stuff you should!!!! They are amazing writers I would recommend "The bloodshot streets of Brooklyn." Or "Total Eclipse of the heart." And if you in the mood for some realism "Dirty Irish Mick"******* 

************ ALSO Gwen's story called Da bravest girl in New York is a great one!!!!!!!!!!!************

*****************GO READ "YOU OUGHTTA KNOW"**************

*IT'S A SONG FIC ABOUT JACK AND GEM AND IT GOES WITH MY STORY AND I'M OBSESSED WITH IT AND BASICALLY MISPRINT IS THE FREAKIN MAN "SOME BODY BETTER HAND HER THE NOBLE PRIZE CAUSE SHE MUST BE A FREAKIN GENIUS!!!!* 

**Mondie's The Untouchables!!!**

**this story is not edited so this is your warning read at  your own risk…**

!!!!! Thank s to my reviewers!!!!!! 

Normally I would thank everyone individually but today I'm feeling lazy so Thank you to Misprint Hawk Tink Pixie Jenny (I put you in this one hope you like it) Shade Gwen Vix Moon*star Morning Dew Radier Lucky You and Mondie!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Chapter seven 

**Its kind of a boring chapter but don't worry action to come very soon…. Most likely chapter eight!!!!!!**

Brooklyn 

"So Tink we've talked about me what about you," Jay asked smiling at the brown-eyed girl next to him.

"There's not a whole lot to say… I'se been at St. Mary's orphanage since I was seven then I ran away and found Spot and now I'se walking out on the docks with a nice, cute, sweet boy named Jay." She looked at him and he looked back at her. Their eyes met not wavering from one another. His soft blue eyes on her honey colored ones.

A shiver shot down her spine when she felt his fingers slowly slide down her bare arm causing tiny goose bumps to form. With their eyes still locked onto one another he slowly bent down his eyes wandering from hers down to her lips, looking at them almost as if he could taste them already.

"Hey you two, wheah ya been, I'se been lookin' all ovah for yous." Spot lied and jumped from out of the shadows. Truth was he was just sitting on his crate smoking and thinking about the whole Sly situation it just didn't make sense to him, then Tink and Jay stroll up. Jay was getting to close to Tink, not that he thought Jay was a bad guy but just didnt want Tink getting hurt. She was like a little sister to him, even though it had only been a day since he had known he it was just something about the girl , something that reminded him of … him.

Jay immediately pulled away from Tink and tried to look inconspicuous. Tink rolled her eyes and turned toward Spot with a not so happy look on her face.

"Hello Spot, great timing." Tink stated sarcastically. _Every time I get close to Jay something happens an' I think I'se just gonna take matters inta me own hands soon. _She looked at Jay hoping Spot would leave.

"Jay I'se gotta talk wit ya 'bout something." Again they both looked at her.

"Fine, again I'll just walk away all by my self and go into the warehouse all by my self talk to myself all by my self." She rambled as she left them behind still talking to herself about being all by herself. Jay smiled and melted into a dreamy gaze. _She's amazing he_ thought watching her hips sway from side to side all the way through the door and out of site.

"Hey Romeo! Concentrate I gots important buissness for ya ta take care of Jay. Listin, when I got ta Hawk Sly was already dere, I don't know why but hes startin trouble wit Brooklyn. I want to know whos he got on his side, how many, where they live, where they eat, where they sleep, everything, Ya got it!" 

"Yea I got it." Jay nodded and ran off into the night leaving Spot alone on the docks with his thoughts. He slowly brought the cigarette up to his lips and puffed blowing out the smoke. _Deys gonna pay fer messin' wit Brooklyn. _With that thought he tossed the cigarette down on the docks and flattened it with the toe of his warn out shoe.

Manhattan 

After the girls had, had their share of talking, giggling, and making fun of almost every newsie they could think of they finally turned off the lights and went right to sleep. Everyone had , everyone except Gemini.

Gemini sat in her bed thinking of Jack, then thinking of Sara, then of Mush. The cycle kept rolling around in her mind. Jack would say he loved her but spent his time with Sara, and Sara was his girl friend, and when Gem got shot down or depressed thinking about that, there was Mush picking up the pieces and putting them back together for her.

She let out a sigh and hit her pillow with her fist. She had to make a decision be Jack's skank and shut up about Sara, or to give Jack an ultimatum and say either it was going to be Sara or her. 

            She felt a headache coming on and the deep subconscious craving for a cigarette. Gem crept out of bed making as little sound as possible and walked over to the window climbing out and down the fire escape. Once her feet were on the ground she pulled out her cigarette, _The last one, _she thought bitterly as she lit the end and inhaled feeling a great relaxation settle in. Once the cigarette was gone she tossed the end on the ground and crushed it with the toe of her shoe and slid down the brick wall running her fingers through her curls as she did. 

             She finally made up her mind and promised herself to confront Jack tomorrow right now she needed sleep. Gemini glanced up at the fire escape and the open window. She didn't feel like climbing back up to her bed, so she didn't. That night she slept peacefully outside of the lodging house the same way she did the first nigh she had run away from Crooks. Her last conscious thought was of Crooks and his yellow golden eyes glowing dimly with the same accusing look he gave her when he was disappointed with something she had done, that look had meant punishment. The image faded and she fell asleep listing to the drip drop of a near by gutter drain.

            "Pixie! Wake up time ta sell!" Snipeshooter awoke the sleeping girl as gently as possible, shaking her shoulders as he talked in a hushed tone. 

            "Go away!" She yelled and shoved the pillow in his face. Pixie, he found out was not a morning person. Jack had asked for a volunteer to wake up the girls, Kloopmen left early that morning leaving Jack in charge of waking people up, and Jack himself not being a morning person delightfully delegated this task to him. 

            "Yea we'se trying to Sleep!" Dice added and through a pillow at him. Hawk liked getting up the morning. She laughed at Snipeshooter as he continued to try to awaken the girls. She rubbed her eyes and looked around the room. Pixie was now shoving Snipeshooter away now and Dice was yelling at him to get out of the room, and Gem… Hawk looked around at all the bunks…_where is Gem!_

She looked over at the open window and realized Gem must have taken off after they had all gone to sleep. Hopefully she didn't get to far, Hawk decided that if no one saw Gem by lunchtime that she would have to tell someone. In the meantime her thoughts were mostly occupied by Spot and Sly, and not that she would ever admit it to anyone but she was scared shit less of Sly, the mere thought of him made a shiver crawl down her spine. 

            Hawk made her way to the washroom forcing the thoughts of both boys out of her head and concentrated on the cold water dripping over her head.

            Gemini woke when she realized something was proding her. She looked up at the un lucky individual who decided to wake her up.

            "Excuse me what da heck is your problem cant ya see I'se sleepin here!" She yelled her vision still a little blurry.

            "Dis is da second time I'se had ta wake yous up Gemini, are yous thinking 'bout making a pormanent residence out hear or somthin'?" She recognized the unforgettable features of the one the only Spot Conlon.

            "I thought you lived in Brooklyn? Ya know one might mistake you for a Manhattener seein as to how yous is always here."

            "I'se only here ta wake yous up sweetheart." He said in a surupy voice. She swatted at him but he was too fast and evaded her reach.

            "So whears Jack?" he asked knowing that by this time the guys were usually fileing out and heading down to the distribution office.

            "Don't know and quite frankly I don't care right now." She got off the ground dusted off her pants, and ran her fingers through her hair at an attempt to fix her self up. Spot smiled inwardly. It was a well-known fact that Gemini was the object of most of the single newsies affection, in Manhattan and Brooklyn and prolly everywhere else. She was a sweet good-looking girl who flirted with basically everyone, and everyone got along with her. Spot looked at her and smirked, she did live up to the rumors though, but of course it was a also a well known fact that Jack had threatened everyone within an inch of their lives not to touch her. At least everyone one knew he did this but her and Sara. Spot could see future problems arising in this kind of situation.

            "Well I'se going ta go see what deys up to, ya coming?" he asked.

            "Naw if anyone askes, and not dat dey will, tell dem I'se down getting me papes all ready." She gave him one last flirtatious smile as she flipped her reddish gold curls over her should and sauntered away.

            Gem was sitting on the walk way flipping through that mornings paper, when everyone stared coming through the gates, most of them were running, being as late as they all were. 

            "Hey Gem," Mush greeted with a smile as he got in line. Jack was right behind him.

            "Where were you dis morning?" Jack asked.

            "I slept outside," Gem retorted not looking up at him, afraid that if she did she might loose the nerve to confront him.

            "Why?" Mush and Jack asked simultaneously.

            "It aint either of yours businesses." They stood slient for while till Gem finally broke the slience "Hey Jack can I sell with you today?" Mush looked down at the curly haired girl feeling hurt, and wanted to punch Jack.

            "Sure thing Gem, let me get my papes den we'll go." Jacks ego shot up, it had been a while since Gem had wanted to sell with him, and in most cases he had to ask her, this was good, he thought foolishly. 

            Mush realized that maybe Gem going with Jack was a good thing, she would realize he was a jerk and come to him, and of course he'd be there with open arms. He smiled to himself, and in the meantime he could go visit Jenny, who was more commonly known as Truth to the other newsies. Truth lived in Midtown and was one of Mush's good friends. He thought some more and realized he hadn't seen her in almost a week and a half. He had missed talking with her and seeing her bright smile. This made him content as he started out the gates and called a headline.

Hey well that's all folks!!! I'm sorry I didn't write more I'm real tired right now but will right more soon!!!!!!!!!!!! Jenny that's  you incase you were wondering, and jsgirl…don't worry Belle will be added soon!!!!!!!!!!!

**KEEP REVIEWING!!!!!!!!! I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK AND IF YOU HAVE ANY PLOT IDEAS!!!!!!!!!**


	8. And thats the Honast to God truth

*****If you haven't read any of Misprint or Shades stuff you should!!!! They are amazing writers I would recommend "The bloodshot streets of Brooklyn." Or "Total Eclipse of the heart." And if you in the mood for some realism "Dirty Irish Mick"******* 

************ ALSO Gwen's story called Da bravest girl in New York is a great one!!!!!!!!!!!************

*****************GO READ "YOU OUGHTTA KNOW"**************

*IT'S A SONG FIC ABOUT JACK AND GEM AND IT GOES WITH MY STORY AND I'M OBSESSED WITH IT AND BASICALLY MISPRINT IS THE FREAKIN MAN "SOME BODY BETTER HAND HER THE NOBLE PRIZE CAUSE SHE MUST BE A FREAKIN GENIUS!!!!* 

**Mondie's The Untouchables!!!**

**this story is not edited so this is your warning read at  your own risk…**

!!!!! Thank s to my reviewers!!!!!! 

Normally I would thank everyone individually but today I'm feeling lazy so Thank you to Misprint Hawk Tink Pixie Jenny Shade Gwen Vix Moon*star Morning Dew Radier Lucky You and Mondie!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Chapter eight 

Manhattan just down the road form the Distribution Center- 10:30

"Dice are you sure you know where your going?" 

"Of course I do! Were right where I want to be." Dice retorted. Racetrack rolled his eyes and followed the girl who insisted that she pick where they would sell today.

42nd street-12:00pm

Spunk took a bite of her juicy stolen pear and strolled happily down 42nd street. Thinking about how she was going to pay for this weeks stay at the lodge. Selling hadn't gone well and she was short on cash, one of the many things that she could never count on with being a newsie an all was a steady cash flow. She could however always count on three things one, there would always be papes to sell two, she will always be dirt poor, and three, 42nd street would always be crowded and bustling with people. 

She finished every last bite of her pear then discarded the core on the ground. _Now what headline should I call foist, crazy maniac robber or da police boating scandal? _She thought to herself. Spunk smiled deviously.

"Crazed maniac police chief robs a boat full of stolen goods," she waved the paper above her head to attract more attention. A plump gentleman in a black suit stopped to buy one, and not giving her a second glance and walked away. _Yeah walk away ya lousy hotie toite bastard! Don't give a street rat like me a second glance just keep goin like everythin in dis world is hunky dorey! _

"Spunk!" Blink yelled at the girl to get her attention.

"What!" She snapped at Blink who was making his way toward her. His smile faded. Was it just him that pissed her off or was he just lucky enough to always find her in a bad mood. 

"Nothin I just saw yous and thought I'd say hi is all." He wiped the sweat from his brow with his sleeve. "Well I guess I'se 'll be goin now." He adjusted his hat and started to walk away.

"Blink," he turned back around. Spunk was standing with one hand on her hip while the other drooped to the side with the papers, her brown stringy hair, a little straggly, hanging freely down to her shoulders and a annoyed look on her face. "Dats it, yous is going to leave a goil all by herself on da streets of NY in da middle of broad daylight! What kinda creep are yous? Now if you was a gentlemen you might ask me if you could walk me somewhere." Blink looked at her in disbelief as she said the words, but when she started to smile he realized she was joking. He smirked and held out his elbow for Spunk to take.

Somewhere unknown to Dice (an alley near the Brooklyn Bridge)- 1:00

"Were no where near Brooklyn, dats how much you know." Dice said hotly. Race pointed at a sign that said Brooklyn. She blushed furiously.

"I thought you knew dese streets like da back of yer hand." She glared at him and stuck out her toung.

Midtown-2:07pm

"And then the guy jumps outta no where with a club dat musta been like bigger den me," She stretched her arms out for emphasize  "an of course me an spida weren't scared we just ran away so dat we wouldn't hafta hoit da bum. But could you imagine me and spida accidentally picking up dis mans money which he had clearly dropped and us innocent girls jist wanted to give it back to him and den he has da noive ta threaten us! I tink, and dats da stupidest thing I ever heard he was just a jerk, and dats da honest to God truth." Mush chuckled lightly and looked at the small girl who could concoct the world's biggest lies. She was pretty amazing, and she had made him forget about Gem for the day like he had wanted.

"Where is spida anyways?" he asked looking around for the dark haired girl who was usually glued to truths side and visa versa.

"Oh she went off somewhere wit Risk" Truth said dismissively. "You should stay for poker tonight, you wont believe what happened last night" 

"Nope I bet I wont." Mush mumbled under his breath smiling as the girl told her somewhat true story, but hey after all that was Truth. He wondered if he was going to be able to sell the rest of his papers, with Truth around she might steal all of his business, he dismissed it and decided that one day without getting all his papes sold wouldn't be that bad, as long as it was for Truth.

Manhattan Central Park- 2:20pm

            "Give it back GEM!" Jack chased Gem around central park trying to get his hat back from her. Unfortunately for him she was faster. Her curls bounced as she ran taunting him every now and then by turning around and waving the hat in his direction. 

Giving it one last attempt he flung himself toward her, the two of them came crashing to the ground, getting agitated looks from the higher class. Jack snatched the hat from Gems fingers giving her a nasty look.

            "Yous such a baby!" She dusted off her pants and walked over to her stack of papers that she had left on the ground.

            "Dice come back I didn't mean it!" They both turned to see Racetrack and Dice. Race had a cigar in his hand and his papes in the other. He threw down his papers, grabbed Dice's arm and spun her around.

            "Don't touch me!" she yelled and yanked her arm away. "I hate you!" She walked off again.

            "Fine don't except my appolgy! Just go walk away like a little brat." He angrily picked up his papes and shoved the cigar in his mouth and walked in the other direction.

            "Well that didn't look good." Gem observed. Jack looked over at her and smiled.

            "Yea I don't think Race and Dice is getting along, but what can ya do, lets go sell da rest of our papes, we can talk ta dem later."

3:00 Manhattan

            Gem had sold forty papes a record for her.

            Jack sold his hundred, then with protest by Gem, helped her sell the rest of hers.

4:00 Sheepshed Races

            "Dice I thought you was wit Race?" Ace looked at his sister in disbelief. "You cant be here!"

            "Yea well I'd rather be here with all da danger in da world den with that stupid self absorbed bastard!" She kicked the ground thinking of it as Race's head.

            "No you cant be here I'se taking you back now…"

            "But Ace…"

            "I don't want to here it Dice, now shut up and come with me!" She grudgingly followed.

5:00

            Blink stared in disbelief at a girl who looked exactly like Belle. She had short dark hair and fair skin just like the girl he'd once known, and her eyes the same her expression. She started walking toward him.

            "Hello Blink. Do you remember me?" she asked hesitantly. He only nodded in reply still staring at her as if she were a ghost.

7:00 Manhattan LH

To be continued

Sorry it took so long but I got into a car accident that was my entire fault and am going to spend the rest of my life paying for it! 

Again sorry I didn't update and sorry if this chapter kinda sucks I haven't been in the mood to write!__


	9. Old friends, Flowers, and Poker

**Short but I updated!!!!! **

**Thank you to all who review…Special thanks to Falco…. Misprint (YOU'RE MY HERO!!!!)…. Shade ….Jsgirl (YOUR IN THIS CHAPTER)….the laughing joker (I'M GLAD YOU LIKE DICE… I'LL Explain more Dice and Race later)…. Morning Dew…fastdancer…. Reffy…. Tink….Bess…Sweets…Jenny…and Lucky You (YOUR IN THIS CHAPTER)!!!!!!!!!!! Thank you for being patient!!!!! I love you all and I am terribly sorry for the long wait and this short chapter!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**And check out my fav stories and authors list!!!! There are so many great stories that you should read!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**NOT EDITED**

**Old friends, Flowers, and PokeR**

Spunk glared at the back of Belle's head thinking of the many ways she could end the pretty girls life. She had been happily selling her papers with Blink, when she asked if he wanted some fruit. She bought the fruit and started back towards Blink when she saw him hugging Belle. _Oh yea Spunk…_ he had said, _Spunk you'll never believe who_ _dis is  _she had looked at him blankly and unenthusiastic. _This is Belle, were old friends. _After hearing that Spunk then had a sudden urge to rip his head off and through it off the Manhattan Bridge, but she smiled as politely as possible, which came over as a look of disgust. 

"Hi." She retorted. Now she was walking a few feet behind the "old friends" as they laughed and chatted. She watched as Belle said something, something that must have been witty and clever, because Blink laughed smiling with delight.

"Ya hoid dat Spunk? Belle sang fer da Mayor." He draped his arm around Belle's shoulders. 

"How wonderful..." Spunk said with fake interest. Blink stared at her in confusion.

"Oh it was!" Belle squealed ignoring the sarcasm put out by the other girl. Spunk rolled her eyes.                         

"It was just like you said it would be Blink…the lights the butterflies in my stomach but I did it I got on stage and sung infornt of the whole room it was nothing like Medda's everything was bigger and louder…" 

"Awww Belle I'se so proud of you." 

_"Awww Belle I'se so proud of you" _Spunk silently mocked Blink behind his back. "Well look at da time… I'se better be going now I havfta shine da mayors shoes." Without another word Spunk turned on her heal and headed toward the Bronx unhappy and in a bad mood.

Gem twirled a little piece of Jacks blond hair as they kissed. His hands firmly gripping her waist as he pulled her closer for a longer kiss. Despite her longing to be near him she pulled away wondering if he held Sara the way he held her. She couldn't kiss him and think of him and Sara at the same time. She needed to get over it and just take Jacks attention when she can get it. Gemini dismissed the thoughts blaming it all on Sara and her ugly face, which seemed to attract Jack. Could she ever escape the darn girl?!

" Not so fast Cowboy… you'se is gonna hafta earn it." She said playfully pulling her self the rest of the way free from his grasp.

"Well then let me buy your heart." He took her hand in his and kissed it like people did back in the day. Her knees got weak she felt like she was going to faint. Why did he make her feel like this? "Hold on… don't move." He dashed off leaving her confused. A few moments later a hand grabbed her around the neck and a single red flower shone before her eyes. "Ta da! A lovely flower for a lovely lady." He presented with a flourished bow.

"Since when did you become such a romantic?" Gemini questioned suspiciously. Before Jack could answer they were interrupted.

"Hey kids, whats going on?" Ace came up and slapped Jack on the back. 

"Hiya Ace." The two boys spit shook. "What brings the famous former leader of Brooklyn to our humble side a town?"

 "Well I found someone dat belongs ta ya." Ace stepped aside to reveal a very angry Dice.

"Yea she looks familiar." Jack said vaguely then smirked.

"Well I got stuff ta do so I'se trustin' her in your hands to get her back safe and sound ta da lodging house."

"Don't worry she's safe wid us." He promised. Ace gave a appreciative smile to Jack, then a stern look at his sister, and with a final nod to Gemini, he laughed and walked away.

Jack, Gemini, and Dice walked into the LH. Gemini took in the familiar sent of sweat and cigarette smoke. It was poker night and all the boys were on the floor playing various games of poker. Dice glared in the general direction of Racetrack, Gem noted this a mentally made a note to talk to her tonight. Swifty was sitting with Kid Blink who was visibly flirting with some dark haired girl. Boots, Skittery, Specs, and Snipeshooter were all talking with Pixie, and Hawk was on where in site. Mush was missing as well. She had really needed to talk to him too. She decided instead to play poker and forfeit some of her money. She knew she could never win. Especially with Racetrack playing.

"Well boys…" Gem said grabbing Racetracks cigar and taking a puff. "Lets play some poker." Racetrack dealt to the players doing some fancy card tricks and calling out the rules of the game

Jack watched her from the opposite side of the circle from over his cards. He wanted so bad to touch her soft skin and sweep the small curl that had fallen across her face. He then remembered his date with Sara that was scheduled for tomorrow. He was going to take her somewhere fancy and buy her flowers, a real romantic night. He looked back at Gem, then back to his cards.

The game had begun and the newsies were in for a long night.

Mush was on his way to the LH, thinking about Truth, thinking about Gem, thinking about life. He smiled Truth had said to get as close to Gem as possible and when she realizes what a great guy he was, or at least that's what she had told him, that she would see her true feelings for him. He smiled just wishing that he could kiss her just once, but Gem was his closest friend he didn't want to risk loosing her like that. He picked up his pace wanting to tell her all about his day.

"Hey Manhattan." Mush stopped and turned around. He saw a girl standing against the wall come here I want ta tell ya somthin," he looked at her a little confused, but went over to her anyway.

"Do I know you?" suddenly without warning he was grabbed from behind. He struggled and kicked hitting something but the grips of the people who grabbed him did not loosen. "What the HECK is going on!" He demanded, the girl smiled wickedly then took the stick in her hand and hit him across the face. He blacked out after the third strike.

"So Spot ya in fer some poker?" Jay asked with Lucky at his side and Tink sitting on one of the empty beds fixing a hole in her shirt. With other various newsies of his scattered about already involved in games.

"Sure why not." He sat on a crate and took the cards that laid infornt of him. Just then Hawk walked in with a smug grin on her face and a cigarette hanging from her lips. He quickly looked away and masked his face from any emotion that he felt. He watched her from the corner of his eye. She sat down next to Tink and proceed to un braid her long dark hair. He had never realized how long it actually was. He pushed away an urge to go over to her. He attention was drawn back to the game when Lucky put her hand on his leg. He smiled at her raised his eyebrows. She giggled. 

TO BE CONTINUED SOON!!!!!!!! IF YOU REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1


	10. All the Charators you need to know and a...

**Answers to Questions….**

Ok I know I have a lot of characters its just when someone wants to be in my story I cant say no….  also a few unanswered questions, sorry about that, I'm not so good at this writing thing….

**Gemini Kelly**:  In love with Jack (if it aint obvious). From the west… not good at selling papes or playing poker… Likes to flirt especially around Jack b/c he is still with Sara…. Basically your average girl (call her a mary sue if you want)   Redish Blond curly hair down past her shoulders, green eyes 

**Speaking of Sara… I realized that the whole Sara Jack Gem thing has dragged on way to long, so my next chapter includes what happens and little rain….**  
  
            **Hawk**: Brooklyn spy who lives in Manhattan…. Very quite and clam… good fighter (not as good as Spot or Jack of course) … In love with Spot!

**Yes Spot is cheating on Lucky with Hawk**

**Twins**: Tink and Pixie…. Tink lives in Brooklyn , likes Jay and loves being a newsie, she can sometimes be very outspoken…. Pixie lives in Manhattan hangs out with Snipeshotter and is more reserved (trips a lot, just not a lot in my story yet) 

One has long brown hair, the other has longer brown hair, they both have brown eyes, and are tall for their age.

**Risk:** Bad girl… wants revenge at Spot cause he dated her and dumped her…working with Sly. (but shhhh you'll find that out later)

**Sly:  **Wants to get back at Spot and Ace for kicking him out.

**Ace**: Former leader of Brooklyn, had a gambling problem and got into a lot of trouble with some people that lived in Brooklyn. Handed Brooklyn over to his best newsie Spot Conlon. Now he lives in Manhattan (not a newsie) is friends with Race, and has a sister named Dice. Knows Sly is doing something to Brooklyn doesn't want Dice involved so he sends her with Racetrack. 

Blue eyes Blond greasy hair usually kept under a hat that has a Ace of Spades in it, a plaid jacket with holes and patches.

**Dice**: Ace's sister, likes Racetrack but wont admit it to herself. Sarcastic and spirited. 

Blond hair, freckles Blue eyes

**Belle: ** Dark short hair and fair skin, left Manhattan to become  a singer… formally sang at Meddas, became friends with Blink, but doesn't  really associate with the newsies. 

**Truth**:  Short girl who likes to stretch the truth and is very good at it most of the time.  Lives in Mid town and is really good friends with Mush. Her best friend is Spida, who is Risk's little sister.

**Spunk**: Lives in the Bronx, rude and sarcastic and demanding, in love with Kid Blink. 

Long chestnut brown hair and honey colored eyes.

**Crooks:** He got messed up by Spot and left NY for all I care he's gone unless he comes back by popular demand.


	11. Mush got roughed up

Long times no update. I know I know…. I've been busy with school and stuff, and definitely not in the writing mood.

Anyways: Thanks to all who reviewed you guys are GREAT!!!! And I know this is too long to wait for a chapter this crapy… well actually the whole story is crapy, its started off good… I guess you can't win them all. I'll try to update quicker. I hope you sort of like it! J

BROOKLYN

Hawk sat next to who she thought was Pixie, and began unbraiding her hair glancing over a Spot every now and then. He was flirting with Lucky, which didn't surprise her. Instead of making herself mad and frustrated by looking at the two, she decided to concentrate on other more important things instead. The hard part was decided what to concentrate on that was more important than Spot. She sighed in frustration. Hawk looked over at who she thought was Pixie.

"How did you get here so fast Pix?" Tink, not Pixie looked at the girl even more confused now. _Pixie? How dose she know about Pixie? _Tink thought.

"Hey Hawk why don't ya join us for a game?" Jax yelled over to her. Hawk thought about it for a minuet. It just might be a good enough distraction to keep her mind on other things. 

            "Ya know what, I think I will. Excuse me will ta Pix, I'se gonna go win some much needed money." Hawk got off the bed and trotted over to Jax. Tink took this opportunity to quickly slip out of the lodging house unnoticed trying not to attract attention. She wanted to avoid Hawk, hopefully for the rest of the night. 

Jay noticed Tink's sudden disappearance and quickly followed, after folding out of a game, which he knew he was goinna lose anyway.

"Well Boys, lets see how tuff ya are." Hawk said in her best tuff guy voice.

"Coitenly tuffa den you'se is Hawk." Jax laughed and looked down at the girl from his towering height of 6'1". Hawk puffed up her chest and stood straight on her tip toes raising her height a pitiful half inch.

"I'm tuff enough ta wipe that smirk off ya ugly mug." She stated smugly. "but maybe anudda time, I'se gotta game ta play." The whole group laughed at this as Hawk turned back to the make shift table and sat down on a crate. Jax sat down next to her and the dealer delt the cards.

Manhattan

Gemini folded, after losing a couple of games. No matter how many times she played or who she played against she just couldn't win, luck wasn't on her side. She glanced around the room, looking for someone interesting to talk to. She saw Crutchy sitting by the window reading a book. She decided not to bother him. Blink was still talking to that girl, who knows where he found her. She looked all prissy, not his usual type. She scanned the room once again her eyes landing on Jack. He was halfheartedly playing a game that had started across the room. She decided to go over there. 

"Whats going on ovah hear." She asked leaning over Spec's shoulder.

"Just poker Gem, did you wana play, I could always use a few extra cents." The all laughed at Spec's joke, everyone except Gem. 

"Haha very funny." Gem stuck her tongue out at the group. "Obviously I'se not appreciated around heah. I need some air." She winked at Specs and took the cigarette that was behind his ear. 

"You owe me." He called after her, his eyes lingering on her backside as she made her way over to the window.

The air was refreshing and cool on her face. Her attention was draw toward the alley, there was some noise down on the street, she saw two guys walking with a body slumped between them. Watched as they dropped the body in the alley and walked off. _Poor kid. _Without a second thought she climbed down the fire escape and walked slowly toward the body. 

She could see clearly it was a boy, and that he was roughed up. His shirt was torn and there was a welt on his back, probably from a club or something. She turned him over as carefully as she could and wiped the curls from her face so she could see better. The person moaned softly at the movement. She couldn't see much of the face it was covered in blood, but recognized him instantly.

"Mush." She whispered in shock. She gathered her dress and ran as quickly as possible back up the fire escape and threw the window into the lodging house.

"Somebody HELP ME! Mush got beat he's in the alley." She said desperately. Jack, Blink, and Racetrack bolted out the window to follow Gem.


	12. Somthings going on

**Dun dun dun….**

**I've updated! I know its been a while (that's the understatement of the year) I just got a little sidetracked.**

**Well without further ado the story…. **

**Manhattan**

"C'mon Mush wake up damn you." Gem patted Mush's forehead with a cold washcloth. She hadn't left his side since they found him. How could this have happened? Poor Mush who would beat up Mush the sweetest newsie in Manhattan? She would kill them. If she ever found out who did it she would kill them.

"Hey Gem." She looked up from Mush to see Jack standing at the end of the bed, but didn't smile or say anything just looked back down at Mush. Jack noticed she looked pale and scared. Gem was always either upbeat or flirting he had never seen her this way and didn't like it at all_. Those bastards who did this are gonna pay! _He walked over to Gem and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "He'll be ok sweetheart I promise." Gem looked back at Jack her green eyes glistened with tears.

"Why would anyone do dis ta Mush?"

"I don't know but I'se gonna find out and there gonna pay" Gem didn't like the tone in Jacks voice. It was bad enough that Mush got beat, but if Jack went and got himself in trouble…she didn't know what to think. Her two best friends.

"Now don't do anything stupid Jack. If we find out who did dis we'se gonna handle it da smart way. Don't go off thinking you can handle everything yerself. Promise me you wont go off looking for trouble by yerself." He heard the plea in her voice and nodded regretfully.

"Gem?" Both looked down at Mush who was stirring.

"Yea I'se here Mush." He smiled and winced.

"Yer beautiful…" he trailed off.

"Yer in no condition to be complementing girls… do you know who did dis to you?"

"I'se don't know, but dere was dis dark haired goil and maybe two guys… dats all I can remember."

"Don't worry Mush we'll find 'em. I'se gonna go ta Brooklyn tomorrow and see if Spot knows anything." Jack put in.

"Thanks Jack."

"No problem kid."

"Gem? Will you stay with me tonight?" Mush looked at her through a squinted eye.

"Of course I was plannin' on it anyway." She took his hand and he smiled as he fell back to sleep.

****

****

****

****

**Brooklyn **

"Well well well, If it aint my dear friend Jack come all da way from manhattan ta visit…and the lovely Miss Gemini, always a pleasure." Spot greeted Jack with a spitshake, and then took Gemini's hand and kissed it gently reciving a glare from Jack. "What can I do for you two?"

"Mush was beat up pretty bad, and dosent know by who. He said it was some dark hairred girl and two thugs. He's in pretty bad shape he might remember more when he gets back to normal." Gemini explained before jack could. "Is there anyway you could help find out who did it." Spot noticed that this wasn't the normal happy go lucky Gem she looked tierd and desprate.

"Hey Gem you know I'd do anything ta help a friend. Why don't you go see what Hawk is up to while I talk wit Jack. I think shes down at the dock." Gem nodded and walked down the pier.

"Shes a little shook up." Jack explained.

"Poor girl, but dats da life of a newsie. Ya know it could just be somebody who saw a street kid and wanted some action."

"Yea I'se thought about dat too but they called him Manhattan… doesn't sound so random then dose it."

"I see yer point. I'll get me birdies to check it out see what they hear."

"Thanks Spot."

"Don't mention it. So how are things with you and Sara, or is it you and Gem now?" Jack didn't answer. "That bad huh?"

"Yea its that bad." He could still see Gem talking to Hawk. He hadn't even thought about Sara lately or how he was going to explain to her why he missed there romantic evening together.

Hawk was stunned to hear what happened to Mush. The first thing that popped into her head was Sly. It had to be. First messing with Brooklyn then Manhattan. It seemed like he was looking for real trouble. He either has some thugs backing him up or has a death wish. Gem looked beat.

"It'll be okay Gem. Spot and Jack will know what to do. They aint da leaders for nothing."

"I know its just Mush is my best friend and I cant stop thinking about how he looked and how much it scared me when I saw him in the alley. What if he had been dead?" Hawk looked around not knowing what to say. Gem looked at Hawk. "Hey I'll be fine, I'm just in shock…" She looked over at Pixie…no wait Pixie's hair is longer than that. Hawk looked at Gems confused expression and followed her gaze.

"Oh Pixie came here last night." She said offhandedly

"No Pixie was in Manhattan last night and dismorning." Both girls looked back at "Pixie".

"Theres something going on…"

**Mid Town**

"Good work sweet cheeks." Sly grinned. With Mush, one of Manhattans best fighters out, and Brooklyn pissed off... this was going to be easy. Now all he had to do was find out where Ace was hiding, and the way to do that was through his baby sister.

"Sly…don't ever call me sweet cheeks." Risk shoved his hand off her shoulders. The sooner this was over the sooner she could get on with her life. Getting revenge was so time consuming. She had hardly been able to sell any papes. "Are yer boys ready for a fight incase Brooklyn decides to act sooner than we think."

"Just like a boy scout I'se always prepared."

"Good, cause I'd like to get my hands on a girl named Hawk. That will surely get Spots blood boiling. Hes always had a soft spot for that tramp! I never saw what she had that I didn't give him."

**To be continued… **

**Okay so were finally getting somewhere Mush is half dead. Gem is all shook up and knows something is up with the whole Pixie Tink thing that will all come out soon. Jack is torn by two girls along with trying to figure out who messed up Mush. Spot is cheating on Lucky with Hawk, which got everyone into this mess in the first place (I'll explain that later) Sly and Risk are planning something big…and the rest of the newsies are carrying da banner……**


End file.
